


I Despise You

by helshotashades



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Azula and Zuko are gay as fuck, Azula has zero shame, Azula is dying somebody should probably help her, Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Bisexual Ty Lee, F/F, F/M, I counted, M/M, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Three Quarters Of What They Did, Ty Lee will bc she's the sweetest girl in the whole entire world, and kids are required to be made, disassociating azula, exactly one-fourth of this is fluff, except the fluff, gross hetero sex, i never wanted to write this it just happened, i should probably tell you that its a whole 'hey look we both gays i marry ur bf and u marry my gf', oh there's like weird implied power dynamics, she's recovering, so like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:13:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22759075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helshotashades/pseuds/helshotashades
Summary: It's their wedding night. It shouldn't be this wrong.
Relationships: (I mean technically its there but does it really count?), (IMPLIED), (also implied), Azula & Sokka (Avatar), Azula & Ty Lee (Avatar), Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Azula/Sokka (Avatar), Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Sokka & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Ty Lee & Zuko (Avatar), Ty Lee/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 86





	I Despise You

It’s their wedding night. It should be a loveful affair, or at the very least, a lustful one. Azula looks Sokka up and down, and can’t even find a single spark of lust for the topless man before her. 

“You disgust me.”, she says, finally. 

“That’s okay.”, he replies, after a moment’s pause, “You disgust me too.” 

That’s a lie. Sokka’s eyes linger on her barely-clothed chest for a second too long. Yet when he stares at her features, she knows he’s trying to force them into the likeness of her brother. It is a futile effort, she knows. Everyone always said that Zuko took after Ursa. Well, Azula had taken after Ursa only in gender. She’d looked exactly like a young Ozai. When she was much younger ( _and weaker_ , a voice in her head reminded her), she’d spent hours staring at a mirror and wondering if her face was why Mother hated her. 

“Well, come on.”, she orders. She hears he’s good at taking them. “We don’t have all night. I don’t think getting it up should be much of a problem for you, but I’m going to need some help.”

“Hey!”, Sokka sputters. “I have plenty of problems with this!” 

She stares at him. Liar. ( _Just like you_ , the voice says, a little bit louder. Azula ignores it.) “You’re a handsome specimen, but unfortunately, I don’t happen to be able to appreciate it. Get the vial in the second drawer.”

Sokka grumbles a bit, and then sighs, shuffling over towards the drawer to retrieve the vial of lube. She takes the opportunity to sprawl out on the bed, dipping a finger into her wetness. 

She closes her eyes and imagines that her fingers belong to a girl with bright grey eyes and a mischievous smile. ( _How dare she—_ Azula kills the thought before it even begins.) She’d smile at Azula and say, ‘I am yours.’ Then she’d give Azula her adoration and loyalty and let Azula spoil her rotten forevermore. Azula relaxes, and she starts working in a second finger when—

“Um, Azula?”, asks a voice. Right. Him. “What do you want me to do?” 

She doesn’t stop moving, nor does she open her eyes. “Get on top of me and lube yourself up. I want this over with.” 

She inserts a third finger, and he crawls on top of her. He moves his hands down to stroke himself. She tries her best to ignore it. It’s silent, in the room, save for heavy breaths, and even those are muffled. There. That should be enough, from what her brother said. Lesser men would have quailed at the thought of asking, but Azula wouldn't let something as pathetic as awkwardness get in her way.

“Line up.”, she commands, and doesn’t even feel the rush she usually does as he shifts to obey. “I’m going to turn out the lights.” 

The fire sputters out under her will, and it’s the most pleasurable feeling she’s had all night. 

Azula realizes that she hates this. If she doesn’t conceive this time, she’ll drink every fertility concoction Lo and Li can give her next time. She’ll protect whatever child came from this union like a moose-bear, because if she ever had to do this again, somebody was going to die. 

Still, she ruts mindlessly against his thrusts until he ejaculates. She doesn’t like it at all, but she also doesn’t want to do this again. She pulls off of him gingerly. He’s sleepy, but unwilling to close his eyes. ( _He doesn’t trust you, monster._ No, he’s waiting for Zuko. _You should kill him, you know Zuko deserves it._ And you deserve prison, but here we are. Life’s not fair. You know as well as I do.)

She cleans herself off numbly. She blanks out for a minute, but she ends up in Ty and Zuko’s suite. Ty is up in a flash, while Zuko remains where he is, pacing nervously. Ty helps Azula onto the bed.

“He’s waiting for you.”, Azula says, sinking onto the bed, and Zuko rushes off in the direction she'd come from, probably to help comfort his beloved. 

It’s ridiculous that Azula and Zuko proposed the arrangement, and yet they are the most affected by it. They were the ones who had never expected such a luxury as marriage for love, but fell to pieces when they tried going against their nature. Ty had said that on their wedding night it was clear that Zuko wasn’t enjoying himself, and Azula wonders exactly how bad Zuko himself would say it was. 

Ty says something, cooing as if speaking to a startled turtleduck. Azula doesn’t respond. 

Ty pushes her into a sitting position, and contorts herself around Azula, cocooning them both in blankets. As Ty’s gently soothing hands knead the stress from her back, Azula wishes vainly that it was Ty whom she’d married today.

A stray hand reaches onto the nightstand, returning balancing a cup of hot chocolate. Ty offers the hot chocolate, which Azula wearily accepts. If the warm, spicy drink and the careful attention makes Azula actually feel better, well, Azula can always thank Ty Lee later. 

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly have no idea why anyone would want to read this. Like. I wrote the damn thing and I can't even think about it without having visceral feelings of disgust. 
> 
> On the other hand, I do like comments that are fun to respond to so here it is!


End file.
